


Doctor Sexy Cas To The Rescue!

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Heals Dean Winchester, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester Knows, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Sam can't handle one dramatic sick big brother, he's gonna need Dr. Castiel' s help right away!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Doctor Sexy Cas To The Rescue!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my friends! This is another prompt from spnsmile, she wanted a very special and sexy Dr. Cas, so... Here you go!

Dean woke up sick, it was just a flue but he was grumpy, crying through each corner of the bunker… Sam was so done… and Cas wasn't there. 

Cas and Jack were hunting somewhere, and Sam had prayed to Cas desperately, because he couldn't handle his brother's diva in distress attitude. He would commit fratricide, any time soon.

Sam Winchester had a plan to shut this situation out… but he needed Cas like…  _ right now  _ to full fill his idea.

"I won't see the end of this world Chuck promised because this disease will take me first!!" His brother shouted from his room, and sneezed and coughed  _ EXAGGERATEDLY _ .

Sam rolled his eyes in exhaustion. He knew he was like that not because his flu, but because Cas wasn't in the bunker. He knew his brother missed Castiel too much.

Then Cas and Jack arrived.

The little brother exhaled relieved.

"Cas, great, come with me," the younger Winchester ordered the angel, waving his hand.

Cas cocked his head and went down the stairs, "What's going on, Sam, I heard your prayer."

"Yes, is Dean," said the hunter when he had Cas face to face, Jack was behind them.

"What's wrong with him?" Wanted to know Cas, but when Sam was about to answer, they heard a languid lament all over the bunker.

"What was that? Do we have a cat now?" Asked Jack. Sam rolled his eyes again.

"No, is… that was…" the poor tired Winchester ran a hand on his face.

"Dean," Castiel narrowed his eyes, the hunter nodded, "Let me see, I can heal…"

"Yes, but first… come with me," Sam sounded almost pleading, so the angel followed him obediently.

They were outside Dean's room, and the younger Winchester arrived with a doctor's scrub.

Cas tilted his head confused, "I don't need this to heal Dean, Sam," the angel observing how Sam was dressing him with it.

"You don't, but he does," commented Sam focused now on put the stethoscope around Castiel's neck. Then he gave one step backwards and looked at his work with artistic attention, " _ Perfect _ ," he concluded.

Cas frowned, "How this is gonna help…?"

" _ I'm dying here _ !" Cried Dean, and Sam pursed his lips distressfully.

"Go, Cas, do your magic," the younger hunter whispered, pushing Cas towards the door.

Cas scowled at that quote, but he entered at Dean's room.

The hunter was laying on the bed with his face down on the pillow, moaning painfully.

" _ Dean _ ?" called the angel.

Dean rolled on his bed in a row, and then he froze at the sight of Doctor Cas. He swallowed slowly, enjoying each detail of that sexy angel in a lab robe. Castiel noticed the longing coming from Dean like a truck in high-speed crushing against him, and he blinked nervously, "Ahm… Sam, he…"

"Did you come to heal me, doctor?" Dean smiled goofily, bowing his head and blushing. He sat on the bed.

Cas cocked his head surprised at that reaction, and approaching him he said, "Actually, yes I came to heal you," the angel frowned, and sat by his side, Dean flicked his eyes to him, Castiel was really a sexy doctor. He gulped, enraptured with that gorgeous face so near to him. The angel pressed gently two finger over Dean's forehead, and the hunter felt the disease had gone.

"You are a good doctor, Cas…" murmured Dean, their eyes met.

"I prefer the term  _ healer… _ and this…" he pointed at himself, "it was Sam's idea, I still don't know why," the angel offered him a half, sweet, beautiful smile, Dean licked his lips.

"Sammy knows I like to watch Dr. Sexy," said Dean, dropping his eyes now to the angel pink, appetizing mouth.

"Oh, that's a show." Gulped Castiel, flustered.

"Not anymore," Dean rushed, locking his green's with Castiel's blues. The angel understood.

"Oh…" he was able to say, while Dean closed the gap between them and kissed him.

It was a soft kiss, but it didn't take too long to turn into a heated, hot, and desperate one. Cas laid him back on the mattress, and Dean whimpered in passion.

//////

Minutes later, Sam and Jack approached the closed door, and they put their ears against it, trying to get some info about Castiel's mission.

"I can't hear anything…" whispered Sam, frowning. Suddenly, Dean yelled…

"Oh yes please doctor, put your finger inside! down there! Oh yes!"

Sam panicked.

"Is Cas taking his temperature?" Asked the kid, with confused face, Sam swallowed, and covering Jack's ears with his hands, he dragged him away from there running.

"I think is time for a good Star Wars marathon in your room, with a very, very loud sound!" Sam proposed, blushing ashamed.


End file.
